He Doesn't Love You
by werechick
Summary: (FEMSLASH: Pansy/Ginny; HET: Draco/Ginny, implied Draco/Pansy) ::Complete:: Pansy loves Ginny, and cannot stand to see her with Draco, who she knows does not love Ginny. He hits her, but still Ginny stays.


There is another,

lying on your pillow.

He lies to you,

whispering sweet things.

They mean nothing.

He is nestled close,

he can feel you breathe.

Enveloped in your love,

completely, eternally.

He loves you not,

I plead to you, I beg, I pray.

Yet you love him anyway.

You are a fool,

a puppet in his hand;

playing a game,

playing into this man.

You trust him,

you do not trust me.

You think about him,

constantly.

I love you more than he.

But you love him more than me.

Every night,

when the sun lays down its golden head,

hidden from mortal eyes,

and the moon rises about the midnight shore,

it is him you beg for more.

More, more, more, you cry to him.

More disuse,

more abuse,

more lies,

another parting of your thighs.

You want more of everything he gives you,

everything you've never needed.

"More," you beg of him,

"whore," he thinks of you.

I pray you will leave him,

pray you will walk away from him.

Walk peacefully, unscathed.

I pray he will be alone.

I pray I will be with you.

My prayers fall unto deaf ears,

my letters to blind eyes.

Once more, shot between the eyes.

You cannot see the truth.

You're blinded by your love for him.

Blinded like the horses,

leading, pulling your carriages.

They lead you forward,

to the consummation of your marriage.

You are blinded willingly,

silently, completely void of sight and sense.

A gag will soon follow,

drowning your pleas to escape,

and you will be trapped.

Trapped forever in a cage of your own making.

You weave the chains together,

while sitting here, chatting absently about the weather.

You'll be trapped.

Trapped in a marriage to a man

who does not love you,

despite your love for him.

Diamonds are forever,

or so they say.

Well I too have a grain

of truth for you, on this,

your wedding day:

the ring on your finger will always stay,

but Draco doesn't love you,

and that too will stay.

He says he loves you,

traps you with a lie.

Silently I cry.

For I love you too,

Without you, I die.

He uses those three tiny words,

his ancient Veela spell,

uses them,

uses you,

sends them to hell.

Those three little words,

the moisture on his breath,

they form tiny chains,

trapping your soul.

You wear this chains knowingly,

and with great pride,

as if they were jewelry.

A gift from him they are.

The gift of sweetest pain,

the gift of his own gain,

the gift of illusion.

I could say you know,

why a caged bird sings,

but you aren't a bird anymore.

He cut off your wings.

Softly, slowly,

he snips at them.

Trimmings with each hug,

chunks with each kiss,

hunks with every poke.

He takes away from you,

strips you down to your body,

removing your soul,

layer after layer.

I know him well,

I know his methods clearly.

He dives into you,

hand over your face,

thrusting violently,

holding you in place.

You can't move,

you can't breathe.

He conquers.

He wins.

You are defeated.

I am defeated.

He calls it love making.

Ginny darling, you mean to me,

what water means to the sea.

You are me,

you fill me,

you complete me.

I am not Pansy without you.

But you can be Ginny without me.

Darling, baby, lover girl.

You're my whole world,

the sky is falling in.

But I can still feel you.

You're underneath my skin.

Draco has taken you away,

that's okay. I'm okay.

But you're not.

He hits you.

I've seen it, I know it's true.

He did it to me too.

Spoiled Veela brat;

what happens when his father

can't find his self control,

takes his toll on everyone.

When you get lonely,

when Draco's gone away,

and your mother is dead by his hand;

when your baby is crying,

when money is tight,

struggling to make it right,

the whole world is crying for Potter,

remember I love you still.

Come back to me,

leave Draco in his memory.

Come back to me,

you're always mine.

Come back to me,

I'll let forgiveness be.

I'll love you more,

my brave, brave Gryffindor.

I loved you before.

I love you now.

I'll always love you.

But you don't love me.

You love Draco instead.

You can't seem to get it thru your head,

he doesn't love you.

He doesn't hate you.

He doesn't feel anything for you.

You feel him, though.

You feel his smooth white skin,

feel it with your fingers.

Feel his silken hair,

feel it when I'm not there.


End file.
